


暗潮-库鸭鸭X大姐头 团酷BG

by Qidaodao



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qidaodao/pseuds/Qidaodao
Summary: BE预警





	暗潮-库鸭鸭X大姐头 团酷BG

/酷拉皮卡是诺斯拉黑帮的二把手，大家都叫这个年轻的组长“大姐头”。随着帮派壮大，不同势力间的矛盾越发尖锐，酷拉皮卡常常因为压力和算计失眠，神经衰弱。无意间听到sex可以缓解，她有点自暴自弃地走进了风俗店的大门，点了颇符合自己口味的，新来的鸭子——库洛洛。/

【一】

那个黑眼睛的鸭子灵巧的手指轻轻抚触着她的肌肤，顺着腰线攀爬到后背，那双温热的大手安抚一般在她蝴蝶骨间来回滑动。当内衣搭扣被解开的一瞬间酷拉皮卡瑟缩了一下，但黑帮大姐头马上意识到自己才是出钱的那一个，便深深吐出一口气放松了下来。失去内衣支撑的小小乳房微微向两边摊开。酷拉皮卡眯着眼赤裸着仰躺在墨绿色的床铺上，金色的短发软软地散落耳旁，双臂放松地摊在身体两边，昏黄的灯光将这具匀称胴体上的伤疤隐藏在黑暗里。  
从尸山血海里一路前行的人在此时此刻却仿佛那个在小舟中死去的纯洁贵女。库洛洛歪着头思考了一会儿，附身对上酷拉皮卡半眯着的眼睛，这时酷拉皮卡才发现，这个鸭子的黑眼珠很大，且黑得几乎没有一丝杂色，这样水润的眼睛看起人来，总是似乎无辜并且含情的。黑色的瞳仁与茶色的瞳仁对视了一会儿，库洛洛首先移开了目光，他低头，轻轻在酷拉皮卡嘴角落下一个吻。

“你真美。”库洛洛的吻来到她耳后，低沉的气声仿佛情人的呢喃。 

明知这是用身体讨生活的人的惯用手段，酷拉皮卡从后脖颈窜出一股颤栗。她感到胸前的软肉被轻轻揉捏着，修长的双腿被挤进来的身体分得更开。在棉被下看不到的地方，一坨热乎乎的硬物隔着内裤贴了上来。随着那东西若有若无的摩擦，一股热倏地蒸腾了起来，酷拉皮卡紧抿住嘴唇，她明白，这个夜晚要真正开始了。

库洛洛的吻沿着脖颈一路下移，在那柔软湿滑的舌头贴上她乳尖的时候，酷拉皮卡终于惊喘了一声。那声音短促又压抑，像是被吓到的小动物。库洛洛感觉有一只手指犹豫地点了点他的头，似乎是想把他推开又不好意思抓住他的头发。

【真可爱。】

库洛洛悄悄弯起嘴角，不去管那作乱的手指，将酷拉皮卡挺翘的乳尖完全含入嘴里用力吮吸起来。身下的身体猛地绷直，那只手果然不再犹豫，狠狠抓住了胸前人的黑发。库洛洛一只手掐弄起另一侧的乳尖，一只手向棉被下伸去。他摸过少女平坦的小腹，挑起内裤的边缘，再向下探进那毛发丛生的湿润之地。

随着男人的动作，酷拉皮卡开始不由自主地挣扎起来。察觉到身下人的不安，库洛洛抬起头将酷拉皮卡搂进怀里，他用那刺着十字架的额头轻轻蹭动着酷拉皮卡的。在她脸颊，鼻尖，和嘴唇安慰地啄吻。就像蜻蜓点水一般，快而轻巧，波纹却一圈圈荡开。

酷拉皮卡感觉浑身燥热，甚至产生了一种与初恋情人做爱的无措感。为了压下这荒唐的感觉，她只能闭上眼睛不去看那张英俊的脸，放任自己沉入情欲的漩涡。发觉怀里人的身体软了下来，库洛洛的手指往更深的地方探了进去。经过漫长的前戏，酷拉皮卡下面已经湿的一塌糊涂。湿滑的手指轻松地分开那两片软肉寻觅到了硬起来的小东西。

在库洛洛的手指温柔地挑逗那里的时候酷拉皮卡再也忍不住，紧闭的嘴唇终于松开，溢出甜腻的呻吟。她蜷在胸前的手伸开环上库洛洛的脖颈。酷拉皮卡窝进库洛洛的怀里，金色的头发轻轻蹭动他的脖子。腰也开始大胆地小幅度摆动配合库洛洛的手指。

不知为什么，酷拉皮卡发觉怀中的男人顿了顿，正要抬头表示不满的时候。一双柔软的嘴唇压了下来，那双嘴唇紧贴着酷拉皮卡的，湿滑的舌头舔进酷拉皮卡的口中。同时库洛洛手上的动作激烈了起来，轻抚变成了拍打，快感一波一波涌上来，酷拉皮卡张开牙关，随着本能吸吮着库洛洛的舌头，迷乱地摆动着身体，柔软的胸膛摩擦着库洛洛的胸肌。又是一阵情潮，将酷拉皮卡推向了顶峰，酷拉皮卡颤抖着抵着库洛洛的唇角发出绵长的喟叹。

刚经历过第一波高潮的大姐头松软地摊在床上伸展身体，任由库洛洛的手指探进隐秘的通道为接下来的运动做准备。酷拉皮卡斜睨着库洛洛直起身将衣服彻底除下来，赤裸的身体肌肉匀称，似乎不是为了观赏而可以锻炼出的，每一块肌肉下都蕴藏着力量。  
【他应该很能打。】  
酷拉皮卡漫无边际地想  
【可惜了。】茶色的眼睛转向天花板。【打手果然不如卖淫挣钱】  
不过在看到库洛洛脱下内裤之后酷拉皮卡不禁撇了撇嘴“好吧，果然卖淫的门槛要高一些。”  
正当库洛洛俯身要贴上来时，酷拉皮卡伸出她的长腿，小巧的脚踩在男人的分身上。也许是第一次发泄让她放开了很多。酷拉皮卡倨傲的表情仿佛一个女王。

“等等。”  
压下刚刚条件反射几乎要流露出的杀气，库洛洛换上一副迷人的微笑。  
“怎么了？”  
酷拉皮卡上下打量了一下库洛洛：“带套。”

库洛洛僵硬了一下，马上流露出讨好的姿态，表示自己太情急忘了客人的要求，还请不要投诉他。酷拉皮卡也懒得追究，却忽略了库洛洛低下头时阴冷的眼神。

再次回到床上的库洛洛缓缓压了上来。他分开酷拉皮卡修长的双腿，扶着粗硬的分身在酷拉皮卡腿根轻轻顶弄。酷拉皮卡也闭上眼睛慢慢进入状态。在朦胧的黑暗中，酷拉皮卡感觉到有一个粗硬滑腻的东西缓缓地送进了身体里。隐秘的地方被撑开了，又涨又痛，还有种奇怪的痒。  
她的身体微微扭曲，手指攥紧床单，秀气的眉毛皱在一起。然后她感觉有人捉住了她的手，然后翻过来，那指尖拂过她的手心，展平她的手指，之后十指相扣。酷拉皮卡突然被一种奇怪的情感击中，有点酸，有点涩，心口隐隐地痛起来。她睁开眼睛，看见库洛洛放大的脸，便情不自禁抬起头索吻。  
在他们的唇交叠在一起的时候。库洛洛动了起来。快感在身体里点燃，像是一串烟花，从下身噼噼啪啪绽放到四肢百骸。酷拉皮卡挣脱了库洛洛的手，转而拥抱住他。库洛洛亦紧紧将酷拉皮卡包在怀里。那卖力地顶弄让酷拉皮卡随着节奏发出“嗯嗯”的声音。男人粗重的低喘和吐息喷在酷拉皮卡耳后，他干燥的嘴唇若有若无地擦过酷拉皮卡的脸颊。似乎是想要亲吻又克制着欲望。  
因为第一次高潮的余韵，酷拉皮卡很快就到了。她有些迷乱地呻吟，仿佛依恋一般将手臂在库洛洛身上来回滑动。下面的软肉缓慢地吮吸着身上男人的肉棒。随着情欲的平息，倦意渐渐涌了上来。  
【做爱果然是减轻压力的好办法。】  
酷拉皮卡迷迷糊糊地想。顺手想把压在身上的人推开。推了两下发现库洛洛纹丝不动。酷拉皮卡有点烦躁地去扯那黑色的头发：“结束了，你下去我要睡觉了。”  
库洛洛抬起头来，依旧是笑眯眯的纯良样子，他凑上来，攥住酷拉皮卡的手，声音低沉而沙哑：  
“还不够，亲爱的。”

酷拉皮卡还没反应过来，身体里还没有软下来的物什就狠狠动了起来。酷拉皮卡心头一惊，想挣脱却发现男人的力气大得惊人。一股寒意从脊椎窜上了头顶。  
【他现在可以杀了我】  
这样的念头像一把利刃扎进了酷拉皮卡的心脏。但还没待她做出反应，体内某个点带来的酥麻感仿若一道闪电劈碎了她所有念头。她失去了抵抗的能力。任由库洛洛将她翻过来，就着那点猛烈地攻击。酷拉皮卡的下身又痛又涨，可是那种通体舒畅的快感却让她大声呻吟起来。不同于前两次的矜持，这次她完全无法控制库洛洛，更无法控制自己，她现在已经彻底被库洛洛带来的快感支配，她尖叫，她摇头，她在男人的禁锢下扭动身体，像一条滑腻的鱼。她一会儿推拒着库洛洛，一会儿又扭过头去舔库洛洛的嘴唇。这是酷拉皮卡第一次体会身心被支配的感觉，哪怕她在帮派里杀伐果断，今晚却被无法抗拒的情欲打得落花流水。  
库洛洛也好似发了狂一般，一种不符合他身份的压迫感似乎要撕裂那张纯良的面具。他将酷拉皮卡死死按进床单里挞伐，囊袋拍打肉体的湿滑的声音和人类沉迷情欲的声音在房间回荡。他冲开身下人的身体就像破开一只蚌。他使劲在酷拉皮卡后背的伤疤上吮吸，啃咬，甚至轻轻拍打她的臀肉。看着她被顶得一耸一耸的，看着她战抖地蜷起脚趾，看她流出泪水，看她向他索吻。  
【我要吻她，我一定要吻她。】  
【我要抱着他，我永远不要放开。】  
这样的念头猛地冒出来，又被库洛洛甩到情欲带来的激情里。在粘腻缠绵的吻里，这两具激烈碰撞摩擦的年轻躯体终于一同到达了顶峰。酷拉皮卡在库洛洛的怀里几乎痉挛地向后折过去，泪水顺着脸颊流下来，随着极端舒爽的高潮带来的空茫，一种莫名的悲哀涌了上来。酷拉皮卡倒着看房间里的一切，不知是不是充血的原因，眼前似乎有一瞬间是一片赤红的，她突然想流下更多的眼泪。她感觉有人轻轻托着她的后背，温柔的吻落在胸口。有东西从她的身体里滑出来，带出更多的温热液体。然后自己被拢进一个温暖的怀抱里，有嘴唇贴上来抿去她的泪水，然后那嘴唇向下轻轻含住她的嘴唇。温热的手掌轻轻拍着她的背。他们拥在一起，就好像他们是凄风苦雨下两只互相取暖的小狗。  
“酷拉皮卡”她听见有人呢喃她的名字。“酷拉皮卡”那声音像是库洛洛低声的呼唤又像脑内的幻觉。  
“睡吧，睡吧。”  
“别睡……别睡……”  
好像有人轻轻帮她按摩放松后背，好像有人安静地看着她，又好像有人将一把形状奇怪的小刀捅进她的胸膛。  
在一片嘈杂的安静中，混沌像潮水一般一层层拍打上来，终于淹没了他们。

终于，年轻的黑帮二把手，窝在一个年轻的男妓怀里，沉沉睡去了。

 

【二】  
条漫剧情：酷拉皮卡开始定期找库洛洛解决问题，在她眼里，库洛洛只是一个可以随时丢弃的工具。只是她也不知道库洛洛也虚与委蛇地利用着她。

/他们在接触中偶尔会有零碎的不属于这个世界的记忆涌上来，在那个世界里，酷拉皮卡是一个被库洛洛灭族的少年，在酷拉皮卡的厌恶与拒绝中，库洛洛将刀捅进了他的胸膛。/

【三】  
看着远去的汽车，酷拉皮卡站在街边竟然有些迷茫。夜色下的友客鑫市中心一片明晃晃的繁华，精心设计的橱窗，来来往往的人各型各色，车流红色的尾灯，彩色的霓虹，巨大的LED广告牌，织成一片光怪陆离的膜，将她与花花世界，与所有欢声笑语隔绝开来。  
“啧。”  
酷拉皮卡又烦躁了起来。  
到底是哪里出了错误？我哪里做了不对？为什么诺斯拉要把旋律调走？是因为上回谈判失败吗？可是那明明不是我一个人负责的……  
酷拉皮卡咬着牙越走越快，她死死盯着脚下的路，脑子里一片混沌。  
这老头子是要削减我的权利吗？混账！明明有七成收入都是我从中斡旋的！怎么办，是再观察还是趁着还有实力，干脆……  
“额！？”  
猛地一阵力道拉扯她的衣领，酷拉皮卡下意识地反手打过去。  
“哎呦！”  
那人捂着脖子往后退了几步，手里的热巧克力脱手撒了一地。  
“库……”  
酷拉皮卡表情微微扭曲，生生把话吞了回去。毕竟在大街上遇到了自己嫖了三个月的鸭子的感受真的是一言难尽。  
倒是库洛洛特别坦然，他一边揉着脖子一边指了指酷拉皮卡身后的电线杆  
“你要给电线杆头锤吗？嘶……你手劲真大。”  
这个库洛洛似乎与在店里见到的他不同，他的头发放下来，软软地垂在眉梢，头上绑了几圈纱布来遮住那个张扬的等臂十字架。又好像是很怕冷似的，库洛洛把自己裹在一个厚厚的棉袄里，两条长腿从衣服下摆伸出来，就像一个插着竹签的棉花糖。  
想到这，酷拉皮卡的嘴角不由自主地抽搐了一下。  
“酷拉皮卡，你不冷吗？”库洛洛歪着头，睁大了他的黑眼睛，眼神像一个纯情的高中生。  
酷拉皮卡这才意识到自己只穿着一件薄薄的大衣，刚刚快速走路蒸腾出的热量现在变成了贴在身上冰凉的汗水，寒气从腿钻进来，脚已经失去了知觉。  
酷拉皮卡板着脸扯谎：“我刚从饭店里出来，吃太饱了出来走走。”  
“咕噜~”  
话音刚落酷拉皮卡的肚子就十分争气地打脸。  
“……”  
“……”  
“那不是我……”  
“咕噜噜~”  
“F*CK！”  
库洛洛没忍住笑了出来，酷拉皮卡发现他笑起来很好看，先是弯起眼睛，然后他眸子里的笑意扩散出来，点亮整张脸。  
“我……额……我赔你一杯热巧克力吧……”  
酷拉皮卡试图转移话题，摸向自己口袋的时候才突然想起来手包落在车上了。  
【F*CCCCCCKKKKKKK！！！】  
【算了反正司机会给我送回去】  
酷拉皮卡面无表情地看着库洛洛，任由库洛洛笑到直不起腰来。  
库洛洛边笑边把自己的拉链拉开，解下自己的围巾套在酷拉皮卡脖子上。酷拉皮卡的身体僵了一瞬，那围巾虽然不是什么好料子，但是柔软温暖，有一股好闻的洗衣粉的味道。  
“我看书上说围一层围巾等于多穿一件衣服哦~”库洛洛替酷拉皮卡一层一层围好围巾，手指拂过她的发梢，略过她紫水晶的耳坠。  
“嗯。”  
酷拉皮卡垂下眼帘，看他纤长的手指将驼色的围巾打了一个结。  
然后谁都没有再开口，他们只是面对面站着，沉默在两人间流动。  
“走吧，我带你去个能暖和的地方！”  
库洛洛首先提议，酷拉皮卡抬头看他，大男孩的眼睛眨了眨，有点狡黠地笑起来，凉凉的手指将酷拉皮卡的头发别到耳后。  
“算是……附加服务？”  
酷拉皮卡的脸倏地红了起来，脑海里飞快地略过了之前的经历，不得不说，这个鸭子是真的称职，技术的确好到让人忘记烦恼。  
【反正今天也烦……干脆……】  
“好啊，走吧。”

所以说酷拉皮卡坐在露天冰场旁边的时候其实是有点懵的。冰面上挤满了嘻嘻哈哈的情侣和小孩，只是简陋地用绳子围了一圈来限定范围。有一个巨大的射灯提供照明，劣质的音响循环播放着“jingle bells”震得人头疼。倒是停在旁边的快餐车生意不错，蒸腾出一股股热气。  
“来啦！呼！人好多好多！先吃点东西吧！”  
库洛洛从酷拉皮卡身后走过来坐下，递给酷拉皮卡一杯咖啡。然后搓了搓手，开始掰三明治。酷拉皮卡有点疑惑地看着他  
“你在干什么？”  
“分你一半三明治啊？你不是好饿的吗？”  
“……你就不能买两个吗？”  
“哇！你打我，扣了我的巧克力，还要我给你买三明治！一个三明治要1900戒尼哎！喏！”  
“……”  
酷拉皮卡忍住翻白眼的冲动，看着库洛洛递过来的三明治，还是接了过来。  
“大哥我在你身上花了不止190000戒尼了吧？”  
“哎呀，我是被剥削的劳动者，大头都让平台拿走了，不如下回你直接叫我上门？我给你半价。”  
“我要投诉你。额这个咖啡好难喝”  
“那我就不把冰鞋给你了哦。所以说我只喝热巧克力，苦的东西拒绝。”  
“你怎么还租了袜子！好脏！你知道真的用巧克力打出来的热巧也很苦吗……”  
“你不是脚冷吗？套在自己袜子外面就好啦！而且冰鞋很硬你不怕疼吗？那你下次带我去米其林餐厅喝热巧克力，我要去帝国大厦80层那家！”  
“哎呦？你还看《米其林指南》吗？不要。”  
“我不仅看这个哦~我还读黑格尔和康德。能站起来吗？”  
库洛洛系好鞋带站起来，向酷拉皮卡伸出手。  
“世界上真正的悲剧不是正确与错误之间的冲突，而是两种正确之间的冲突。*”  
酷拉皮卡打开了库洛洛的手，稳稳地站了起来。摇摇晃晃地走进了冰场。  
“我滑过冰。”  
库洛洛笑着点点头，像入水的河狸一样流畅地滑走了。当酷拉皮卡脚一踏上冰场就觉大事不好，自己说是会滑冰其实已经有十几年没划过了，这的冰不像室内冰场平滑，被冰刀割得坑坑洼洼，尖叫的熊孩子们横冲直撞，酷拉皮卡拽着裙边尴尬地站在边缘一动不动。  
“嘿！冰雪女王在发呆吗？”  
库洛洛不知什么时候滑到酷拉皮卡身后，轻轻地在她腰上推了一下。  
酷拉皮卡没有防备，整个人失去重心向后仰躺过去，一口气憋在喉咙差点没上来。她手忙脚乱地去抓库洛洛，整个人仰着倒进库洛洛的臂弯里。她紧盯着库洛洛带着笑意的脸，咬着牙说：“库洛洛，我要断了你的财路。”  
“可以啊，但是你要先赔我一件羽绒服。”  
库洛洛朝被酷拉皮卡扯坏的袖子努努嘴。酷拉皮卡难以置信地睁大眼。  
“天哪！你就不能买个质量好一点的羽绒服吗？”  
“我没钱嘛~所以请您放过我这个穷鬼好嘛？”  
库洛洛说着拉着酷拉皮卡的手慢慢在冰面上滑起来，他的手指微凉，但是手心很暖，那温暖完全包裹住酷拉皮卡的手，她也似乎真的慢慢暖了起来。  
朦胧中酷拉皮卡想起来父母还在世的时候带她来冰场，她一手拉着爸爸，一手拉着妈妈，她不用努力控制，也不怕会摔倒。那时的时光真好，好到所有矛盾与伤心都被时间消磨掉了，只有温暖愈发明亮。

酷拉皮卡别过脸转移话题：“你刚刚那句话什么意思？”  
“嗯？”  
“就黑格尔那句话，什么意思？”  
库洛洛低下头嘿嘿嘿地笑了。  
“我不知道。”  
“啊？”  
“那句话是我刷Twitter刷出来的，我没看过黑格尔什么东西，我倒是知道柯南道尔。”  
他抬起头向前看去，灯光将他的侧脸衬得朦胧。  
“我也没读过什么米其林指南，单纯从网页上搜索蹦出来的而已。我小的时候连课本都买不起，后来有了手机，学会上网，又错过了最好的学习年龄了。”  
酷拉皮卡看着库洛洛扭开的脸，一时语塞，良久，她轻轻捏了捏库洛洛的手。  
库洛洛转头惊讶地看着她，然后又笑起来。他松开手，指着前面的拉着手的小情侣：“我们看谁先超过他们。”  
“然后把他们的手撞开。”  
酷拉皮卡也弯起嘴角。  
冰场里响起快乐的尖叫，很快融入到嘈杂的冰场里了。酷拉皮卡在劣质音质的圣诞歌曲中大声地笑起来，她大大的眼睛眯起来，呼出的白雾带着刚出炉的放肆笑声溶于友客鑫圣诞前的寒夜里。路边树上挂着的彩灯都模糊成一片片光斑，她拉着库洛洛的手穿行在人潮中，滑过一个个家庭一对对爱人。  
哪怕有时分开了，库洛洛的眼睛又黑又亮，所以她总能在攒动的人头中找到他。

在他们被冲散后再次遇见对方时，库洛洛拉着她到昏暗的冰场边缘，他低头看着她的眼睛，眼睛里似乎倒映出友客鑫看不到的星空，他的脸红扑扑的，看起来青涩极了。酷拉皮卡也还没从剧烈运动中缓过神来，抬头看着他傻笑。

然后库洛洛低头吻了她。这个吻有一点凉，有一点柔软，只是嘴唇抿过嘴唇，像一片雪花撞向另一片雪花。不是金主和小白脸的吻，不是男人和女人的吻。

是库洛洛，吻了酷拉皮卡。

然后库洛洛将酷拉皮卡抱在怀里，下巴抵着她的后颈闭上眼睛。酷拉皮卡却惊醒了。  
【他只是个鸭子，是个男妓啊！酷拉皮卡！你想和这种人做什么？！】

“今天晚上……”库洛洛低沉的声音在耳边响起“……免费上门服务。”

鬼使神差的，酷拉皮卡面无表情地低声说：

“好。”

然后顺理成章的，酷拉皮卡带库洛洛回家了。他们一进门就翻滚着接吻，衣服都没脱就在沙发上来了一发。然后两个人冷静了一点去洗澡，在浴室里又情不自禁做了起来。库洛洛将酷拉皮卡按在墙上，拽起她的头发来回吻她的喉咙，热水浇在这两具赤裸的身体上，蒸腾起朦胧的雾，酷拉皮卡漫无目的地盘算着水费，然后轻笑出声。不满她的分神，库洛洛更卖力地顶弄起来，弄得酷拉皮卡浑身战栗起来，难以控制的高亢呻吟在浴室里格外明显。  
“叫我的名字。”  
库洛洛一边吻她一边嘟哝道。  
“叫库洛洛，酷拉皮卡，叫我的名字。”  
酷拉皮卡觉得又快乐又荒唐，于是就顺着这个孩子般的要求去呼唤了。在她的呼唤声里，库洛洛将她抱得更紧了，那声音又一次在脑海里响起，冷静又压抑。  
【我要抱着他，我永远不要放开。】  
筋疲力尽的两个人互相拖拽着擦干身子爬上床，库洛洛强撑着眼皮给酷拉皮卡吹头发，等头发吹干，酷拉皮卡已经躺在他大腿上睡着了。库洛洛小心地放好吹风机，低头静静地看着酷拉皮卡，看了很久很久，久到他不知道自己为什么要看着她，只是想看着，就这么看着就很好，她这样安静地呼吸就很好。  
库洛洛不觉得现在自己的心情是假装的，谎话总是要一半真一般假才最可信，酷拉皮卡这样聪明的人，总是需要用真的东西让她相信。而最高级的骗术是能将自己也骗过去，等到时机到来，谎言揭晓，情感自然也就失效了。全身而退是库洛洛最游刃有余的部分。  
库洛洛轻轻躺下去，盖上被子，将酷拉皮卡抱在怀里，再将她的脚夹在大腿间暖热，就迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。

而沉浸其中也是。

在酷拉皮卡的床上，库洛洛做了一个古怪的梦，他梦见自己穿着奇怪的衣服，在青灰色的海边推着一艘船，青灰色的海水，青灰色的岩石和青灰色的天，只有船里有很多很多白到扎眼的玫瑰，花朵中间是盖着白布的什么长条物体，白布偏左有一些暗红色的色块。他将那船从沙滩一步步推到海里，刚开始有点吃力，后来海水漫过了他的腰，船就浮了起来，然而他还是推着船向海里走着，海鸥在头顶盘旋，海浪拍打上来，让他的脚步踉跄着。冰冷的海水漫过了胸膛，漫过了脖子。可他完全没有慌乱的感觉，只有令人绝望的空白。他使出最后一点力气用指尖轻轻一点，那船就飘走了。然后他开始往回游，海水退到了他的胸膛，他的腰，他的脚踝，当他踩在干燥的沙滩上回头看的时候，那艘小船已经消失在了青灰色的海平线中。  
这时，在他脑海里的声音又响起来了，冷静又压抑。  
【酷拉皮卡去了哪里？】  
【我找不到他了。】

库洛洛倏然惊醒。

*黑格尔悲剧理论

/库洛洛终于架空了酷拉皮卡，这时酷拉皮卡发现自己怀上了库洛洛的孩子，酷拉皮卡如遭雷击。所谓的鸭子露出真面目，酷拉皮卡打拼挣下的一切都被库洛洛吞了下去。库洛洛青云直上，而酷拉皮卡被库洛洛控制了起来，在严密的监视和库洛洛字字诛心的嘲弄侮辱下，酷拉皮卡心境几乎被摧毁，在反复的抑郁和痛苦中，她生下了一个男孩。/

【四】  
库洛洛进门的时候，客厅里的灯是关着的，窗帘拉得严严实实，暖暖的黄光从卧室中漏出来，斜斜地在地面拉成一条发光的路。他听到卧室里传来隐约的声音，于是轻手轻脚地走到门边往里望去。酷拉皮卡穿着家居服正背对着门口坐在床边，晃着摇篮低低地唱着歌，用库洛洛听不懂的语言。大灯没有开，台灯的灯光又被调暗，酷拉皮卡的背影好像在烛光中，一面温暖温柔，一面隐入黑暗。  
库洛洛心头涌起一阵模糊的熟悉感。他推开门走进去坐在酷拉皮卡身后，少女的身体只僵硬了一瞬，然后就像没有库洛洛这个人一样继续低声唱着。库洛洛搂住酷拉皮卡的腰，下巴支在她的肩膀上去看摇篮里的孩子。那孩子似乎已经睡着了，身体在小被子里放松地摊开。

脚下的地毯毛茸茸的，窗帘紧紧拉着，拢住一室昏黄的光，耳边酷拉皮卡的声音又柔又轻，库洛洛的眼皮耷拉下来。  
他将整个上身的重量都放在酷拉皮卡身上，手从居家服中探进去，来回抚摸着怀里人的肚子。他温暖的手掌拂过缎子般的皮肤和那些年代久远的疤痕，然后向上，握住她的乳房轻轻揉捏。  
“你在唱什么？”  
因为生了孩子，酷拉皮卡的乳房比原来大了很多，似乎更有女人的风韵了。  
唔……也许可以和自己上个星期找的女人拼一拼?她叫什么来着？  
没有得到回答的库洛洛也不追问，只是轻轻啄吻着酷拉皮卡的耳垂，一只手拉开酷拉皮卡的衣领，另一只手轻轻扣弄着她衣服下的乳头。正当他准备顺着脖子的曲线吻下去的时候，酷拉皮卡猛地推开他站了起来，径直向外走去。  
库洛洛有点吃惊地拉住酷拉皮卡的手腕。酷拉皮卡盯着他，但是库洛洛又觉得酷拉皮卡根本没在看他，她的目光就像是看着一块石头，或者一个落灰的角落。

“不要在这里”  
酷拉皮卡压低了声音，几乎是用气声在说话。  
“要做的话，出去做。”

库洛洛笑了，他觉得真好玩，这个人怎么这么好玩呢？她以为她还是原来的她吗？她以为他还是那个鸭子吗？

库洛洛没有出声，酷拉皮卡的眼神变了，仿佛那个落灰的角落赫然出现一把带血的刀，或者人的眼球，库洛洛的唇语清楚地告诉她

【不】

酷拉皮卡被库洛洛掐着后颈甩在床上，她挣扎地想要翻身爬起来，却马上被库洛洛从身后压住，男人肌肉结实的身体的重量全在她身上，几乎把她压得喘不过气来。库洛洛的腿挤进酷拉皮卡的腿间将她的两腿分开，她感到了一只手伸进裤子，拂过滑腻的大腿，从内裤侧面摸进来。酷拉皮卡几乎要破口大骂，却猛地想起宝宝就在自己身边，只能狠狠咬住嘴唇，将脸埋进床垫里。  
库洛洛一边搓弄着那温暖的沟壑一边轻轻咬着身下人的后颈，他扯下酷拉皮卡的上衣，吮吸她曲线优美的背，酷拉皮卡后背本来就没什么肉，这段时间尤其消瘦下去，库洛洛叼起一块皮肤用牙齿研磨，然后再将吻印上去。然而在酷拉皮卡下身骚动的手指动作了许久也没有粘稠的液体出现，库洛洛唯一能感受到的只有酷拉皮卡的颤抖。  
也许是太久没有做过的缘故吧？  
库洛洛这么想着，直起上身将衬衣脱掉，然后连着内裤一起将酷拉皮卡的裤子扒下来扔到一边，他拽着酷拉皮卡的大腿将她翻过来，顺势将一条腿架在自己肩上。

库洛洛解开西裤的拉链，将性器从内裤掏出来，扶着粗硬的分身在入口磨蹭了几下便狠狠地摆动腰胯顶进去。  
“呃！”  
酷拉皮卡像被钉在砧板上的鱼一样猛地向上绷直身体，痛苦的呜咽从紧闭的牙关中冲出来。然而她马上将那痛呼咽下去。库洛洛头上也出了一层薄汗，太涩了，怎么这么涩？但是此时退出就好像宣布自己认输，库洛洛咬着牙前后抽插起来。十几下过后他发现酷拉皮卡有点不正常，她几乎是在以一种咽气的方式呼吸着，脸色呈现一种不正常的白，额头上的冷汗打湿了头发，她哆嗦着嘴唇，几乎一句完整的话都说不出来。

“库……库洛洛，给我，给我止……痛药。”

库洛洛充耳不闻，俯下身将她干燥起皮的嘴唇含进嘴里，舌头扫进酷拉皮卡口中，尝到了泪水咸涩的味道。  
【她的脸湿湿的，嘴唇却这么干。】  
正这么漫不经心地想着的时候舌头突然传来一阵剧痛。  
“啪！”  
酷拉皮卡的脸被扇到一边，过长的金色头发遮住了脸。库洛洛捂着嘴支起身子，再拿开的时候手上有着丝丝缕缕的血迹。  
【何必呢？】  
库洛洛有点怜悯地想，   
【明知到这样只会自己受伤，一时的痛快有什么用呢？】  
库洛洛再次掰开身下人的腿，将带血的唾液抹在那隐秘的入口，然后扶着分身插了进去。终于，那里分泌出了保护性的液体。可是酷拉皮卡依旧偏着头一点反应也没有，只是身体随着身上人的冲撞摇摆。库洛洛有点疑惑，伸出手拨开散落在少女脸上的头发，他看到酷拉皮卡面无表情地流泪，大颗大颗的泪顺着她的脸庞流下来，她牙关不停地战抖，眼睛死死盯着旁边，顺着她的视线看过去，是那个小小的摇篮，摇篮里睡着他们的孩子。

库洛洛觉得有趣，这个时候你盯着孩子干嘛呢？他能来救你吗？

不知道是因为感知到了母亲的痛苦还是父亲的疑惑，那坨小东西突然动了动，然后“哇！”地一声哭了出来。

酷拉皮卡猛地挣开库洛洛的压制，力气大到库洛洛吓了一跳。那一瞬间似乎酷拉皮卡似乎又回到了火拼的前线，只是这次那双手不为了杀伐，而是为了他的孩子。库洛洛愣了一会儿，从滑腻温暖的地方被迫脱出的感觉真是一言难尽。他扭头看酷拉皮卡满身吻痕地抱着孩子轻轻拍着哄，又看了看自己挺立的小兄弟，心里涌出一种可笑的荒唐感。

库洛洛凑上去，看酷拉皮卡神经质一般哄着孩子，那小家伙却不领情地大声嚎啕，嚎得库洛洛太阳穴突突地跳。  
【小混蛋，你坏了你爸你妈的好事，不对，应该只是坏了你爸的好事。】  
库洛洛这么想着，凑上去，拿毯子包住酷拉皮卡赤裸的上身，然后从她身后伸出手，附在她的手上，和她一起拍着那个聒噪的小东西。  
很神奇的，小婴儿竟然渐渐止住了哭声，黑黑的眼珠望向他的父亲。库洛洛伸手用指节轻轻刮了刮他的脸蛋，不多久，那孩子又渐渐睡去了。库洛洛终于吐出一口气，看向僵硬了很久的酷拉皮卡。  
他突然想起来芬克斯的玩笑，玩心大起，凑上去亲亲酷拉皮卡的脸颊：“我厉不厉害？老婆？”  
酷拉皮卡斜睨着他，一脸不加掩饰的恶心。库洛洛笑起来，拖着她躺到床上。似乎是刚刚的冲击力太大，这次酷拉皮卡顺从了很多。库洛洛亲她的眼角，舔舐掉已经干涸的泪痕。  
“明天起来眼睛会肿肿的哦~”库洛洛贴着她的嘴角呢喃“别人还会以为我欺负你呢。”  
“会有别人吗？”酷拉皮卡冷冷地问道，声音像是被砂纸拉过。库洛洛没有回答，将手探下去继续刚刚没完成的动作。  
“很疼吗？很疼我轻一点。”库洛洛再次顶进去晃动起来。酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛紧咬牙关不再理他了。

其实酷拉皮卡的身体不是那么销魂，刚生产完的她远不如库洛洛这段时间的露水情人们紧致，不主动也不回应，只是库洛洛也不知道为什么，他就是想她，就算她冷言冷语也想她。和她做就是舒爽过其他人，哪怕她冷言冷语库洛洛也想凑上去亲亲她。

而且很奇怪的，就算和别的女人攀上高潮，库洛洛脑海里也不是酷拉皮卡迷乱的脸，而是那天他假装偶遇酷拉皮卡，掰了一半三明治给她，番茄酱流到手上，他们嘴里呼出白色的气体在友客鑫的寒夜里消散，她有些嫌弃的表情，和他们颤巍巍地，不经意碰触到一起的指尖。

库洛洛觉得自己快到了，他意乱情迷地亲吻酷拉皮卡的手指，嘴唇，大拇指抵着酷拉皮卡的敏感点拨弄，同时加了快下身的律动，他听见酷拉皮卡小声的哼哼，他贴在酷拉皮卡耳边小声地呼唤她，酷拉皮卡，酷拉，宝贝儿，老婆什么的瞎叫了一大堆。然后他找到酷拉皮卡的手紧紧攥着，终于攀上了顶峰。

他在床上托着头看酷拉皮卡拿着玻璃杯喝下避孕药和止痛药，在酷拉皮卡把杯子放在桌上之后把她拖到怀里躺下，开玩笑地说：“干嘛吃药，再给我生一个女儿吧。”  
“不会有下一个的。”酷拉皮卡直视着他，语气生硬。

“那就这一个，这一个就好。我们能把这小家伙养大就很不容易啦，他太吵了。” 库洛洛的大眼睛温柔地眯起来，然后在心里冷笑了一下。  
【就好像你自己能决定一样。】

他亲了亲酷拉皮卡的额头，将那个柔软的身体裹在怀里盖上被子，安稳地闭上眼睛。在坠入梦乡前，他突然冒出一个念头  
【如果我失去她了呢？】  
库洛洛迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看着酷拉皮卡安静的睡颜，伸手把灯关掉。  
【呵，只能是我丢掉她，怎么可能是我失去她呢？】  
然后便坠入了棉花糖一般绵软香甜的梦里。

他不知道酷拉皮卡在黑夜中睁眼，眼中是彻底的冷漠和阴沉。她越过库洛洛的肩膀看墙上的挂钟，时钟刚刚划过12点，代表着时间已经到了10月11号，距离万圣节还有21天，距离圣诞节还有 75天，距离酷拉皮卡彻底逃离库洛洛。

还有103天。

 

/因为酷拉皮卡的乖顺，库洛洛慢慢放松了警惕。库洛洛常常会给孩子买衣服，奶粉，尿布。有时候也在思考要上哪个幼儿园，要买哪个保险。然而酷拉皮卡其实在被囚禁的日子里慢慢做着带着孩子逃走的准备，她已经要被库洛洛逼疯了。就在酷拉皮卡开车飞驰在友客鑫的沿海公路上时，一场库洛洛安排的帮派火拼正在那里进行。被波及的车辆失去了控制，冲进了海里。/

【五】  
库洛洛接到电话让他去认领尸体的时候其实并没有什么感觉，甚至离开办公室之前他还记得喷上留香时间比较久的香水。  
在被警察领进停尸房，看着白色的袋子被拉开，惨白的灯光照在金灿灿的头发上的时候他也只是有点想不通。

她现在不是应该在家里的吗？为什么躺在这里？她逃出来了吗？她是怎么逃出来的呢？又为什么会掉到海里呢？

死亡时间已经过了一天，酷拉皮卡的身体已经僵直了，她的身体蜷缩着，好像死死抱着什么东西。只是海水冰冷，车辆抵消了大部分的伤害，所以她就好像只是背对着库洛洛睡着了，像他们两个之间每个沉默的夜晚。

库洛洛伸手去拨开酷拉皮卡的刘海，出乎他的意料，那张白到透明的脸上并没有面对死亡的恐惧，平静得有点可怕，甚至唇角有淡淡的笑。然后库洛洛的目光落在了酷拉皮卡怀中小小的尸体上——他们不到8个月的儿子。

“因为打捞上来的时候尸僵已经很严重了，强行分开会损伤女……士，所以我们就维持着打捞时候的样子了。”

身后的工作人员低声向侠客解释着。

那小小的尸体被包裹在蓝色的襁褓里，从毛茸茸的白色小衣服中探出两个拳头抵在下巴上。库洛洛想去摸一摸孩子软软的头发，再掐一掐他的脸蛋。那孩子总是被酷拉皮卡护得很好，加上库洛洛对这个小生命的兴趣并不是很大，所以他和这个孩子亲近的次数屈指可数。

【他会先叫爸爸还是先叫妈妈呢？】

库洛洛记得他最后一次见到这个孩子时，酷拉皮卡正耐心地教他说妈妈，他当时正坐在沙发上看报纸，看到原来叱咤风云的黑帮二把手现在居然在教小孩子说话，库洛洛忍不住笑出声来。那孩子被笑声吸引，那双和他一样黑亮的眼睛盯着他看，然后高兴地拍着椅子，口中发出“ku ku”的声音。库洛洛得意地看向酷拉皮卡僵直的后背，冲她露出挑衅的笑容。

只是酷拉皮卡并没有回头。

那也是他最后一次见到酷拉皮卡。

【看，酷拉皮卡，你失去了地位，失去了事业，到头来，你还失去了你的孩子。】

库洛洛面无表情地在心里讽刺。

可是库洛洛还是很疑惑。

她现在不是应该在家里的吗？为什么躺在这里？她逃出来了吗？她是怎么逃出来的呢？又为什么会掉到海里呢？

库洛洛向警察确认了酷拉皮卡和婴儿的身份，之后被带着去填表。旁边有一个胖女人在一个秃顶男人的怀里哭得撕心裂肺，她的家人也都低低抽泣着，安慰着她。库洛洛只觉得他们聒噪又虚伪。人都是生而孤独的，在一个人身上投注太多感情是很愚蠢的一件事。时间会带走一切，既然注定要遗忘，现在表现出的痛苦只不过是为了表现自己需要关注而已。已经死掉的就忘了吧，更何况本来就没什么真感情。

库洛洛死死盯着“与死者的关系”那一栏，想起来自己和酷拉皮卡并没有婚礼也没有登记，顿了很久，慢慢地写上了“伴侣”两个字。

办好了手续他回头看到侠客的表情很不自然。库洛洛突然醒悟，自己的孩子和……伴侣死掉了，在警察面前自己居然都没有表现出悲伤，实在有点可疑。可是现在突然痛苦悲伤又太做作，算了，就维持现状吧。

他冲侠客点了点头示意他不用担心，甚至还自信地笑了一下。

然后他看到侠客避开了目光。

库洛洛又疑惑了起来。

而且……

酷拉皮卡现在不是应该在家里的吗？为什么躺在那里？她逃出来了吗？她是怎么逃出来的呢？又为什么会掉到海里呢？

在打开家门的时候库洛洛条件反射地想要呼唤什么，却又咽了下去。酷拉皮卡是在白天逃走的，所以房间里没有开灯，透过巨大的落地窗，城市的光扭曲地投影进来，家具在黑暗中一边亮的惨白一边黑得狰狞。库洛洛静静地站在门边，突然有点奇怪地害怕打开灯。

可是他从来不会被奇怪的情感左右。

“啪”地一声，温柔的黄色灯光洒满了整个房间。被打晕的保姆已经被带走了，房间里一片逃离前的凌乱。库洛洛将窗帘拉上，开始整理房间。他将自己离开时留下的咖啡杯，刀叉和盛煎蛋的碟子放到洗碗槽洗干净，酷拉皮卡厨艺堪忧，或者说她拒绝给库洛洛做早饭，所以每天只能库洛洛早起做早饭。

酷拉皮卡常用的那个玻璃杯里还有半杯水没喝完，库洛洛将它倒掉，重新添了一杯上去。然后把茶几上的奶粉盖好，放到柜子里。顺便把厨房的水渍拖干净。他将地上散落的衣服和玩具捡起来叠好。这个粉色的带兔耳朵的小帽子是库洛洛带回来的，这个牙胶是酷拉皮卡在网上买的。还有酷拉皮卡曾经很喜欢的一套丝质吊带裙，三年前酷拉皮卡曾经穿着它三次来找库洛洛，那时酷拉皮卡所烦恼的还仅仅是工作上受到的排挤和压力，茶色的眼睛里还是不加收敛的倨傲。

“想起来了。”库洛洛笑着低声说，手压平衣服的皱褶。  
那孩子身上的白色小衣服和身上蓝色珊瑚绒的襁褓是前天库洛洛刚买的。

他还没来得及照个相留下纪念。

有点遗憾。

库洛洛把100平的房间里里外外打扫了一遍，最后把垃圾打包好丢在门口的时候腰都快直不起来了。他瘫在沙发上，一边喝水一边欣赏自己的劳动成果。当目光逡巡到电视机旁边的几乎要枯萎的白玫瑰的时候他拍了一下自己的头：“明天叫芬克斯帮我买束新的回来，不然酷拉皮卡又要借题发挥。”

对了

酷拉皮卡怎么还没回家？ 

小不点是睡着了吗？这么安静。

哦对！

库洛洛笑得肩膀都抖动起来了。

他们在停尸房呢

他们回不来了。

可是……

【她现在不是应该在家里的吗？为什么躺在那里？她逃出来了吗？她是怎么逃出来的呢？又为什么会掉到海里呢？】

酷拉皮卡呢？

我的孩子呢？

酷拉皮卡呢？

酷拉皮卡呢？！？！！？！

库洛洛一阵耳鸣，他突然被一阵尖锐的空茫包裹，身边的摆设好似都突出无数尖锐的刺朝他扎过来，一股迟来的钝痛猛地从指尖窜到胸口。他从沙发上弹起来，眼前一片模糊。

库洛洛的心里涌上一种莫名的恐惧，恐惧到他无法再在这个充满了酷拉皮卡气息的房间再多呆一秒。他抓起大衣跌跌撞撞地冲出门，逃离的过程中一脚踢到茶几边角，酷拉皮卡的玻璃杯摇晃了几下掉下来，在地下炸开，碎成一片一片四处迸溅。

库洛洛没有回头。

 

【尾声】

 

后来库洛洛再也没有回过这个房间。酷拉皮卡和她的孩子被葬在山坡上的墓地。春天的风吹过，黄色的蒲公英会开满山坡。借着酷拉皮卡和他们孩子的死，库洛洛又顺手铲除了帮派里几个不安分的手下。库洛洛没有通知酷拉皮卡的朋友，所以酷拉皮卡的葬礼上，没有几滴泪真的为她而落。

又过了5年，库洛洛终于抄了诺斯拉的底成功成了帮派的领头。这时帮派里的人换了一轮又一轮，那个传奇的“女魔头”已经被人渐渐淡忘了。只是人们私底下谈论库洛洛频繁更换的情人时会顺嘴提到一句：“又是金色头发的吗？话说我们似乎曾经有过一个女组长呢，也是漂亮的金色头发。”

又过了很多年，库洛洛的势力越来越大，并且开始着手于将自己洗白，他光明正大地成为上流社会的一员。他变成了博学优雅，魅力十足的“鲁西鲁阁下”，没人再问他额头扎眼的刺青，也没人再提起他曾在流星街的垃圾堆里偷鸡摸狗的往事。他成为未婚少女们追逐的对象，也成为绅士口中的完美先生。过了不久，他迎娶了市长的小女儿。那姑娘貌不惊人却很讨人喜欢，亚麻色的头发温柔地散开，性格温柔，出身名校，是个不错的结婚对象。

令旅团众人惊异的是鲁西鲁阁下在婚后再没有找过情人，俨然转性成一个完美丈夫。库洛洛似乎也真的完全忘记了那个曾给他们带来危机，如今长眠的女孩，准备安分地从里到外洗白自己。不过也是，库洛洛从来没有去给他们扫过墓，玛奇曾经去过一次，石碑已经可怜地长满了青苔，那行库洛洛写的墓志铭也几乎模糊。她拂开蔓草，低声读了出来。

【我听见你的心跳，犹如沙漠里的海员听到涛声。】

 

后来他们有了一个儿子和一个女儿，鲁西鲁阁下的事业越做越大，他甚至能买下他曾经居住过的那片街区。再后来库洛洛老了。皱纹爬上了他的脸，头发也花白了起来，只是他的腰依旧挺得很直，他依旧喜欢看书，喜欢早上喝咖啡，吃一个一面焦一面半生的鸡蛋。

库洛洛的女儿结婚的时候，库洛洛意外地很开心，他推掉了所有应酬。他在晚宴上开怀大笑，和女士们共舞，抬起头看水晶吊灯折射出的光斑，朦胧中好像红色的宝石。他依旧魅力不减，大家依旧喜欢他，只有他的女儿向他投来冷冷的目光。

库洛洛仿佛停不下来一般喝了好多好多酒，喝到几乎神志不清，他粗野地挥开妻子来搀扶的手，然后脚步不稳地抓住侠客的胳膊。大声要求着要去接着喝酒。侠客看着库洛洛妻子担忧的神情低声保证只是带他去醒酒不会去酒吧，毕竟已经一把年纪可经不起折腾。

走出酒店侠客被清冷的夜风激了一下，不禁抬起头看天空，可惜友客鑫的夜晚太过明亮，他一颗星星也看不到。

坐进侠客车里的库洛洛突然安静了下来，他昏昏欲睡，小声嘟囔着什么。正当侠客发愁把他送到哪里时，库洛洛猛地坐起来。他使劲拍着正驾驶的椅背，有点慌张地说：“便利店！快在便利店停车！”  
侠客莫名其妙地把车靠边。他看着库洛洛摇摇晃晃走进便利店，神志不清地抱了一罐奶粉，又蹲在三明治的货架旁开始拿手指点着选三明治。穿着高级礼服的50多岁的大叔抱着奶粉选三明治的场景实在是太过好笑。店员也忍不住露出微笑。侠客走过来打趣到：“团长，是没有吃饱吗？”

“不是哦。”  
库洛洛左手拿着烟熏鸡胸肉三明治右手拿培根三明治纠结。然后他抬起头，睁大他黑色的眼睛，露出狡黠的微笑。

那一瞬间，仿佛身边的一切飞快地剥落，变色，倒退。库洛洛脸上的皱纹消失了，等臂十字架刺在他光洁的额头上，他的眼睛黑亮水润，流星街的夕阳照进他的眼底。

侠客愣在那里，库洛洛自顾自地开口。

 

 

“这么晚了酷拉皮卡一定还没有吃饭，家里没有东西了，酷拉皮卡会饿肚子的。”

 

 

一种浓烈的悲哀堵在胸口，有什么东西要涌出眼眶，侠客赶忙移开目光看向窗外的街道。

窗外是绚丽的霓虹，来往的车流发出引擎声和鸣笛声，人们高声谈笑或者窃窃私语，有千万个少年来了又走，有千万种声音在友客鑫绽放。

可他听不到涛声。


End file.
